Many attempts have been made to design pickproof pin tumbler locks but in the past the locks have had deficiencies which are cured by the present invention, and at the same time the present invention presents a design which is extremely simple and inexpensive, but also highly versatile and efficient. This invention also has substantially all of the advantages of the inventions appearing in the copending applications above identified.